Speak Now
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He smiled softly, tangling his long fingers in her dark tresses. "Face it, Cameron. You're stuck with me. For better or for worse." Her smile widened. "I've never heard a better threat."
1. Mine

I've already started one of these for In Plain Sight's Mary and Marshall, but I decided to do one for House and Cameron too! This is a collection of oneshots based on Taylor Swift's Speak Now CD. Each oneshot will contain several lines from one song, starting with the first track, Mine. This is a completely Hameron deal, so if that's not your thing, you might want to check out something else. If it is your thing, read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

HCHCHCHCHC

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

-Mine

"Allison, just listen to me…"

Allison Cameron spun around in her kitchen, coming face to face with the man she had loved practically since the first time she laid eyes on him. House stared back at her, his cerulean eyes intense and focused on her. He had been acting strangely for the past month, and that had brought up tension and anxiety in her. Tonight it had all culminated in one massive argument that she feared would destroy their fragile relationship. She didn't want to lose him, but her relationships always ended this way. Burning until she couldn't hold on any longer and she was forced to let go, whether she wanted to or not.

House limped closer to her, until she was within his grasp. "Allison…"

Here it comes… She involuntarily tensed, bracing herself for the inevitable goodbye. At least she had been given this much. There was a time when she believed that she would never even be able to touch him beyond the simple and innocent brushing of her hand against his clothing at work.

Reaching out, he suddenly pulled her tightly against his chest. Then he rested his head against hers.

Shocked by the sudden contact, her first reaction was to tense up and pull away. But his embrace was so warm and comforting…

Closing his eyes, House held her even tighter. "I'm not leaving, Allison," he murmured into her hair. He knew her past. He knew of her fear to commit after the death of her husband, and he knew about the long line of losers that had followed him. He was not going to be one of them, and he was not going to leave her. Not while he was still breathing.

His admission shocked her. She had fully expected the next words out of his mouth to be ones of regret and sadness, not a promise to stay with her. Slowly her arm came up and wrapped itself firmly around his neck.

He smiled softly, tangling his long fingers in her dark tresses. "Face it, Cameron. You're stuck with me. For better or for worse."

Her smile widened.

"I've never heard a better threat."

The End.

A/N: I just love House and Cameron! Hehehe. Next up, Sparks Fly. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Sparks Fly

Woo hoo! Update! This one is for Sparks Fly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

HCHCHCHCHC

_The way you move is like a full on rain storm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

-Sparks Fly

"Cameron!"

Cameron looked up from the car keys she was trying to force into the lock. House's voice sent the hairs on the back of her neck up. She looked up to see him approaching her, his hand gripping his cane tightly and his handsome mouth drawn in a tight line.

She pulled her hand away from the door and waited as he crossed the parking lot. When he finally reached her, she looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"This." Reaching out, he gripped her arm so tightly that it almost hurt.

Her mouth formed a small 'o' of protest, but before any sound could escape, his mouth was on hers. So hot and probing, he tasted of bitter coffee and Vicoden. She reflexively tensed, but a moment later relaxed against him. Her arm wrapped itself around his neck.

The overcast sky above, which had turned dark and threatened to rain all day, suddenly opened, drenching House and Cameron. They reluctantly broke apart, both gasping for breath.

Over the sound of the rain, House shouted, "Of course!"Cameron just laughed and drew him into another kiss as a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

The End.

A/N: Next up, Back To December. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Back To December

Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Enjoy this update!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

HCHCHCHCHC

_It turns out freedom_

_Ain't nothing but missing you_

-Back To December

The soft sound of raindrops pattering against her window only served to darken Allison Cameron's mood. She was curled up on her hotel bed, wearing her boyfriend's robe and trying not to miss him so much.

She was in California, thousands of miles away from him, while she attended a medical conference that Cuddy had forced her into going to.

The look on House's face as she boarded the plane was enough to make her want to turn around and run back into his arms, but she didn't have a choice. She had to go. It was only supposed to last a week, but it had been two days and already she desperately wanted to be back home. She tried to look at it as a growing experience; they had only been a couple for two months and distance was supposed to make the heart grow fonder, wasn't it?

She grabbed a pillow and covered her face, screaming into the soft material until she couldn't breathe. Then she let it fall away from her head.

The rain hit the window with brutal force now; a storm was coming fast. She normally loved the rain, but for the last two months, rainy days had been spent in House's arms. Now it was raining and she was alone.

Her phone suddenly began to chirp, interrupting her miserable thoughts. She fumbled for it and brought it up to her ear. "Cameron." Her voice was deflated.

"Don't you sound perky."

The familiar voice sent a warmth through her. She sat up in the bed. "Hey…"

On the other end of the line, House grinned. "So I checked the weather report, and it's raining. Are you homesick yet?"

"I wouldn't say homesick. More like I miss you."

He was quiet for several moments. "Same here."

She smiled. He wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her. And as the storm worsened outside, she realized how truly lucky she was.

The End.

A/N: Next up, Speak Now! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Speak Now

In this one, a wedding is interrupted. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

HCHCHCHC

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

-Speak Now

Allison Cameron was breathless as she raced into the church. There were dozens of people dressed in their nicest clothes. She didn't recognize most of them, and she assumed that they were with the bride. She shook her head as she quickly made her way to the pews. She tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as she found a place to sit.

A few minutes later, the other guests began to take their seats as well. She had picked a seat on the groom's side, which was relatively empty compared to the bride's side.

The groom made his way slowly to the front of the room and stood beside the preacher, along with his best man. Bridesmaids, maids of honor and one cute little flower girl started the procession, and Cameron's gut churned when she saw the bride. The dress was ridiculously over the top with a shade of white that was almost blinding.

Slowly the bride made her way to the front, and after the processional music faded away, the preacher began to speak. Cameron barely heard the words. Her focus was on the groom, who was beginning to look more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

That was it. Now was her chance. Shaking slightly, Cameron raised her hand and stood up. All eyes turned toward her. The guests looked horrified, and Cuddy looked pissed, but Cameron was only looking at House.

Cameron cleared her throat. "I have something to say."

The End.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this. Next up, Dear John.


	5. Dear John

Update! Here's Dear John. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

HCHCHCHCHC

_Maybe it's me _

_And my blind optimism to blame_

_Or maybe it's you and your sick need _

_To give love, then take it away_

-Dear John

"Cameron?"

At the all too familiar voice, Allison Cameron looked up from the file she was reading. It was after midnight, and she was still stuck at PPTH.

Greg House watched her intently. "Why are you still here?"

She patted the file. "I'm going over these files, just in case we missed something."

He scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure we did," he muttered sarcastically.

Normally his games didn't bother her so much, but lately they had, and she didn't like the fact that he had this much of an affect on her. She refocused her attention on the file and prayed that he didn't notice the pain in her eyes. Or maybe she did want him to notice. Maybe she did _want _him to see that she was crazy about him.

The unexpected sensation of his hand on her shoulder nearly made her jump out of her skin. She swung her gaze toward him. His expression was unreadable, but the grip his hand had on her shoulder was firm.

They locked gazes, and for the longest moment, Cameron couldn't breathe.

Finally he released her shoulder with a half smirk. Before Cameron could utter a word, he turned around and limped back to his office, closing the door behind himself.

Stunned, Cameron sat back in her chair, her lips slightly parted and her skin on fire.

What the hell was that?

The End.

A/N: Next up, Mean. Thanks for reading!


	6. Mean

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXX

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like a nothing_

-Mean

"Cameron!"

Gregory House's booming voice startled everyone within earshot, and several heads turned toward the object of his frustration.

Allison Cameron's cheeks flushed as she stood up. No matter how she tried, she couldn't seem to please House. She hated scrambling for his approval, but he was brilliant and she _craved_ it. Approval was everything, especially to her.

Suddenly her legs were jell-o as she marched toward what she was sure would be a verbal tongue lashing, if his tone was any indication.

"Cameron, get the hell in here!"

She picked up her stride and was standing in front of his office door in no time. Her hand trembled slightly as she reached out and grasped the door handle.

God, he was a hateful bastard, but she would do anything for him.

The End.

A/N: Next up, The Story of Us. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	7. The Story of Us

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXX

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you'd say you'd rather_

_Love than fight_

-The Story of Us

"House, I'm not letting you do this!"

Snarling, House spun toward Cameron and moved close enough for her to smell the alcohol on her breath. "Not letting me do what?" he sneered.

Shooting a hand out, Cameron grasped his elbow and held tightly to him. "Throw us away."

"Don't you get it? There is no us!"

The words hurt, but she could see the pain reflected in his cerulean eyes. They had been together for six months, and most of that time had been amazing. But in the past week, a terrible case had put a strain on their relationship. A young child had died, and though he wouldn't admit it, it had affected him in ways no other case had. Cameron was much more obvious about the way the case had struck her, and as was her usual way of coping, she had sought him out and drawn him closer. He had responded by shoving her away, just as he was doing now.

Suddenly releasing his elbow, she studied his face intently, and he squirmed under her scrutiny. "I love you, Greg."

He opened his mouth, then snapped it shut again and averted his bloodshot eyes.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them for too long. Finally Cameron took a step back, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "I love you," she repeated softly.

There was another long silence. Suddenly House turned around and limped toward the door. As he grasped the knob, Cameron called out to him again.

"Please." The word was so soft, so full of emotion.

Shuddering slightly, he opened the door and stepped out.

The door slammed shut, leaving Cameron alone and heartbroken.

"Greg."

The End.

A/N: Next up, Never Grow Up. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	8. Never Grow Up

Cameron spends time with her daughter in this chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

HCHCHCHCHCHC

_To you, everything is funny_

_You've got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

-Never Grow Up

"Mommy loves you, sweetheart."

The room was dark, lit only by a small nightlight in the corner of the room. Allison Cameron smiled at her little daughter, cradled lovingly in her arms. Sarah Elizabeth House was eleven months old and the center of her parents' universe. She had been the last thing that House and Cameron had expected, but she was a very welcome surprise. They adored her.

Cameron paced slowly around Sarah's room, humming quietly. There was a time when she had wanted a husband and kids. Then she had married Brian, and after he died, the hope of having children one day was shelved. Then she met Gregory House, and she was certain that she could be content with him for the rest of her life, if she could only get him to notice her.

Then one day, he looked at her as though he was seeing her for the first time, and things had never been the same.

Now here they were, three years after their first real date, happy and more connected with each other than they had ever been.

Looking down at Sarah, Cameron realized that she was finally asleep. With a tender smile, she kissed her daughter's forehead. Then she gently laid her baby in her crib and covered her with a soft blanket that Wilson had bought for her the day she was born. Had it already been almost a year since Sarah was born? It didn't feel nearly that long.

"Try not to grow up, sweetheart," Cameron whispered to her sleeping daughter.

Just outside of the room, House leaned against the hall and listened to his wife and daughter.

Cameron watched Sarah sleep for a while, entranced by the cadence of her breathing.

"I love you, Sarah."

The End.

A/N: Next up, House and Cameron meet in Enchanted. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
